It's Raining Love
by iluvstevejobs
Summary: What's more exciting than finding love in the summer? That's exactly what Hermione does when Oliver Wood finds her working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fun Flirting and romance ensues. Enjoy!
1. Revised Chapter 1

Author speaks:

Hello to my readers! I am open to lots and lots of reviews! I've decided to do an R-rated romance coz ppl like that kinda stuff. This fic will be at a completely different angle for those that have encountered my other fic...maybe. If you enjoy this fic, please be sure to check out my other one!

NOTE: character's thoughts are surrounded by asterisks.

CHAPTER ONE

"Where is that girl?" asked an exasperated Fred Weasley. George Weasley looked up from the cash register and shrugged his shoulders.

"Search me."

Fred checked his watch. She was ten minutes late. He looked at the store's enchanted clock where Hermione's hand was presently on "home". George shut the cash register close and turned to his twin.

"C'mon Fred! She's been late before! It's not like she's not going to come."

"For once, I disagree with you. This is different. It's our shop and she's just got to make it on time or else we're going to keep losing customers!"

"Uh, Fred, if you haven't noticed, our sales have gone up since Hermione joined the crew."

Fred ignored this obvious fact and took turns glaring at the clock and his watch. In the meantime, George turned his attention to the customer who had just rung in.

"Good morning, and how may Iassist Wood? Oliver Wood?"

"So this is where you've guys been!"

George went over to Oliver and they embraced like good chums.

"Gosh, Wood, what are you doing here? I would've thought a minute away from quidditch would spoil your team's chance of winning!" Oliver grinned and threw a fake punch in the stomach as George blocked and aimed for Oliver's jaw.

"So, is that any way to treat your former-captain?"

"Sure it is!" George replied with a huge grin. The boys stifled their jokes as another customer entered the store. George put on his over-dramatic smile and proceeded to help the customer. Oliver went to greet Fred who was undistracted by his former Gryffindor captain's entrance.

"Earth to Weasley!"

"Earth? Wood? Wood! Mate, what're you doing here?"

"Couldn't help stop by a store named after my best beaters!" Fred gave Oliver a tight hug and then began discussing old and new times alike... while in the meantime...

"Oh, kripes! I'm late again!" A disheveled Hermione threw down the book that she was deeply immersed in and ran to her room to change.

Now I must discuss Hermione's features for she had developed quite beautifully over the past year. A witch who had recently finished her 6th year at Hogwarts, and was currently dating Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger had not only grown 2 inches, but grew in her chest very noticeably. Taking pride in her development from her former mousy self, especially with her teeth straightened from 4th year, she did not hesitate to flaunt herself, not overtly, of course, but subtly. She was definitely not like Pansy or even the other Gryffindor girls who used every opportunity when they weren't wearing their robes to reveal themselves; she maintained her class and dignity. Her hair, on the other hand, continued to bushy itself about, but she never went in public without straightening it first with a very useful muggle device. Back in her room...

"Oh, bloody hell! Who wants to talk now?" She was halfway into her faded jean one-piece as a head popped into her fireplace.

"Fred!"

"Hermione! You're getting dressed now?"

"Yes, and would you please get your head out of my room because I'm coming right now!"

"Right." Fred couldn't take his eyes off the half-dressed Hermione struggling to cover up her lacy pink bra and if his eyes weren't mistaken, slightly see-through.

"That would be now, Fred."

"Er-right. I'll see you in a few minutes then." With a pop, his head vanished.

Fred dusted some soil out of his hair and continued staring blankly as the recent view of Hermione would not leave his brain.

"So, yea where were we? Right, so you and George bashed Hogwarts before flying away on your brooms? Uh, hey Fred. mate, what's up?"

Damn! "Nothing...it's just that... you know my younger brother Ron..."

"Yea. Potter's friend, right?"

"Well, he's dating this girl...you know Hermione Granger? Potter's other friend, smart-alec...she cleared Harry's glasses in one of our games..."

"Oh, that girl! Yea, what about?"

"Well, when I popped my head in her fireplace, she was still getting dressed and man, did I see a lot!"

"Was she something, mate?"

"Who would've guessed Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend, mind you this is Ron, could be so damn hot!"

"I thought she had bushy hair and...oh, c'mon Fred! Of what I remember, I don't recall ever checking her out which means, she wasn't much to look at."

"That's what I figured...but-" His sentence was cut short as the subject of their conversation just stepped out of the fireplace.

"Okay, Fred, please. Don't. Kill me. I am truly, honestly, and so sincerely sorry for being late...again." She held her breath waiting for her third lecture from a now very orderly Fred Weasley, but no lecture came as Fred was fighting the urge to stare at her full breasts as the image of her nipples through her see- through bra kept popping up.

"Hermione, this is the third time..look at her face, damn-it...in one week! You're just lucky this time that I'm not going to fire you. But mind you, you're on probation from now on and I'm not letting you off easily just cause you're dating Ron either."

Oliver suddenly gave a hearty laugh, which grew louder and more hysterical.

"Fred, the jokster of all twin-doms, scolding? What's next? A book? Ha, ha, ha! Probation, right!" He got up and slapped Fred's shoulder.

"How about helping me find something I can bring to the Puddlemere party tomorrow night, eh?" He chuckled as he made his way back into the main part of the store. Hermione giggled as well. She turned to Fred before following Oliver's suit.

"Fred, I knew you weren't mad. Thanks, boss, you're the best!"

She skipped happily to the cashier. Fred, a lttle dumbstruck, followed her out and went over to help Oliver pick out the best jokes for his party...then again, everything his twin and he invented were genius; even to the smallest piece of candy.

Speaking of candy, Oliver was eyeing some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, but surely they weren't the normal kinds...hmmm..knowing the Weasleys...he turned the box around to read some warning or instruction...Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans…they look just like the original…Specially packaged for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes…enjoy at your own risk…

"Hello Oliver!"

He looked up to the female voice and into the cutest face he'd ever seen since...He hadn't clearly looked at her when she came out of the fireplace, but...she was really close now.

"Sorry, Fred had to deal with some upset customers...so...looking for anything in particular?"

...boy...she never looked this cute back at school... he focused his mind back on the present.

"My quidditch team's throwing a party for our new player tomorrow night...I just wanted to pick up a few surprises...and where else to get the best?"

"Of course." She leaned in closer to his face and whispered, "And don't forget the most dangerous...especially to people who don't have an open mind in humour." She straightened back to her normal standing posture and grinned.

...she is so bloody cute! Before even realizing what he was going to say, he opened his mouth.

"If it gets too dangerous, maybe I'll need a chaperone...maybe you could...uh, supervise?" She grinned again.

"Er- I'd probably have to check with George or Fred first..." She blushed.

"Right. Of course." ...Damn! He was usually very smooth with any girl. Why did he sound like an idiot now?...Why did she have this effect on him...

Author Speaks Again!

Questions, comments, criticism, compliments; there are endless reasons on why you would want to summit a review! Oh, and incase this chappie seemed dull...well, you can all tell me that in your reviews. Till next time readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe. I was going to write a bunch of chapters and then surprise you all in May, but even after reading this chapter, I couldn't keep something so good hidden in a folder…so here's a small taste of good stuff.

Till next time, readers

Chapter 2

…………………………

………………………...

…………………………

"So, it looks like you've got some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans there. Make sure those are the original kind. Cause the other one's the…,"

She reached over in front of him and picked through the shelf until, "Aha. This is a fake one, the so-called genius work of them over there (nodding head toward the Weasleys), and you can tell because it says,"

She scrutinized the back panel, "here 'Specially'

She was cut short as Oliver finished her sentence. "- made for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Enjoy at your own risk?"

Hermione grinned. "Yep. So, yea that would be a dangerous one, but of course if that is what you are looking for- you did say you wanted surprises- then by all means, go ahead."

Oliver contemplated whether or not he should purchase them. Hermione spoke up again. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Gosh, they think they're so witty. You know, I had reorganized this shelf separating all the real ones from the fake ones, but of course, that would _ruin the whole purpose of this store_, according to George. It has to be mixed up so the customer, thinking he's just picking up a normal box, is in for a surprise…_and_ they refuse to let me tell them, that is, the customer, which is which."

"But you just told me," responded Oliver.

Hermione gazed sideways and said, "Well, there are exceptions for…certain people."

"Can you define 'certain people' for me?" Oliver responded with a grin, glad that they were flirting again. This is what he was good at.

"Well, for starters, you were a former classmate and…"

He look imploringly into her eyes and then …came the blunder "and because you can't resist my charm, obviously." Oh, shit. Where the hell did that come from?

Hermione looked at him, almost aghast with embarrassment. "Excuse me?"


End file.
